Tekken friends
by Ingy Faerie
Summary: Well this is a humor fic about Jun, Kazuya, Michelle, Lei, Lee and the next person is not yet in the story. Well it´s kinda like the show Friends but still not... Well anyway Please R


A car stoped befront of a little block and a big car behind it.

Jun jumped out of the small car smiling and holding a box. "Aw Kazuya! We are going to have a wonderful time here"

Kazuya got out of the same car werry unhappy.

"Aw come on! It´s gonna be grate!" said Jun smiling to Kazuya.

"Speak for you´re self" mumbled Kazuya.

"I heard that!" said Jun angryly. "Now come and help me with carrying the boxes and objects!"

Kazuya sighed and and picked up a big sofa that was in the big car (that wasn´t hard for him he is the strongest man in the world I heard).

Jun rolled her eyes and opened the door to the block to enter.

They both walked up to there apartment and started to put the objects were they wannted it to be.

Soon Kazuya was carrying the bed (it was the last).

Jun sighed and whatched Kazuya carrying the bed to the bedroom.

"Don´t you need a help with taht?" asked Jun when she saw that Kazuya was starting to get red.

"No...I´m...fine" said (red) Kazuya holding the bed.

"Okay, if that´s what you want" said Jun and sat down on the sofa.

When Kazuya had put the bed on the right place he sat down next to Jun and sighed.

"Ah! Did you see that? I am so strong that no one can beat me" said Kazuya and grined.

"Yhea right, you lost to you´re father" said Jun.

"DAMN!! That´s just because he´s _older_" said Kazuya unhappy.

"Exectly" said Jun and lifted one of her eyebrowns.

"Whatever" said Kazuya and krossed his arms.

"Well I´m gonna checki the nawerhood you just....do whaterver you want, okay?" said Jun and smiled before walking out.

"Ooooooooookkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaay" said Kazuya and smiled evily.

"Don´t kill anyone!" called Jun from behind the door.

"Damnit!" said Kazuya angry.

Jun giggled and was about to walk further when she hit someone and fell down. "Ow"

"I´m sorry!" said Jun and looked up to the persone standing befront of her. "LEE???????????"

Lee looked down at her "Jun???????? What are you doing here??"

"Me and Kazuya were just moving here. What about you?" asked Jun and stood up.

"KAZUYA?!!!!!!! My brother!!!!! Dose he life here now?????" asked Lee horried and started to panic and pulled his silver/gray hair and screamed.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN!!!!" yelled Jun and _tried _to stop Lee pulling his silver/gray hair.

Lee started to calm down and breath havyly.

"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out" said Jun camly.

Lee did what she said.

"Okay now tell me what you are doing here" said Jun slowly so Lee woun´t panic again.

"I...I...I life here" said Lee.

"You do?? That´s grate!" said Jun with a fals smile.

"I would love to chat but I need to go and buy new gloss, libstic, clothers and make-up so bye!" said Lee and walked out.

Jun gived him a wierd look. ´Even _I_ don´t wear gloss, libstic and make-up, but thoght I do wear clothers and I´m a woman but Lee is a man...I think´ thoght Jun.

"I have to tell Kazuya" said Jun in a dramatic voice. Then she was about to **skip** back to her (new) apartment but she had forgotten that she hadn´t really go far away from the door so she hit the door and fell. "Ow!"

"Oops" said Jun as she stod up, opened the door and walked in to Kazuya.

Kazuya was wahtching ´Friends´ on TV. He started laughing like crazy when his favriote part came (he din´t know that Jun was there).

"Oh my God!!!! Your-your **laughing**?????!!!!!!!! Oh I wish I had a cemra!" said Jun and paniced a little like he had just said his first word.

Kazuya gasped and queqly looked at Jun ´Aw SHIT!!! She saw me laughing!!!!´

"No I wasn´t!!!!" said Kazuya queqly.

"Aha!! You don´t want me to know you can laugh!! HA! HA! Gotcha" said Jun (she looked insane).

"DAMNIT!!!!" said Kazuya angry and looked awy from her.

Jun took a deep breath to calm down befor talking. "Gues what!"

"What?" asked Kazuya and looked back to her.

"Gues who lifes here in this block" said Jun.

"Umm...Donald Duck?" asked Kazuya.

"No silly!" said Jun and slaped Kazuya upsite the head.

"Owee!" cried Kazua "Then who is it?"

"He´s related to you!" said Jun and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Father!" wispered Kazuya in a dramatic voice.

"No! Lee!" said Jun.

"He is **not** related to** me**!!" said Kazuya angry because of what Jun said.

"Sorry" said Jun and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry is not inof!" said Kazuya, krossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Well fine!" said Jun and stood up "I´m going to check if there are more people we know who life her"

"Yhea! GO!!" said Kazuya angry without looking at her.

"I´m going!" said Jun and walked out and closed the door queqly behind her.

"Damnit!" mumbled Kazuya. Then he started waching TV again.

Jun started to walk trogh the hallway.

A door befront of Jun quickly wide opened and someone ran out of the door werry quickly.

Jun looked after the person run. It looked like a guy even toght the person had a long black hair.

´This person reminds me of someone.....Oh my God!!!! LEI!!´ toght Jun "Lei?"

The perdon looked back and Jun could see that it was Lei. "JUN???!!" He then ran to her ´The murderer can wait´

"Y-You live here?" asked Jun.

"I sure do. How about you?" asked Lei.

"Me and Kazuya were moving here" said Jun and smiled.

"What?!?!?!" asked Lei when he heard what Jun said "Y-you gyus live together?"

"Yhea" said Jun with a weired look.

"B-b-b-b-but...." Lei couldn´t finhest in shock.

"I met Lee here too and he said that he lived here too" said Jun. "Is there someone eles who lives here that is from the tournament?"

"I don´t know" said Lei. Sudenly the door to Lei´s apartment opened.

Lei and Jun both looked at the person who was there.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" said Michelle who had opened the door.

"MICHELLE?!?!?!" Jun and Lei both gasped.

"It´s so nice to see you again!!!" said Jun happy.

"Michelle? You live here too?" asked Lei happy.

"Of corse I do, dummy! We´re roomates" said Michelle and gived Lei a weired look.

"Oh yhea I forgot" said Lei and slaped his head.

"Anyway what are you guys doing here **alone**?" asked Michelle and winked at them.

"I just met him here" said Jun.

"Y-yhea w-we´re only talking" said Lei and blushed.

Michelle giggled alittle when she saw how much Lei blushed.

"It´s so weired that five of us from the tournament live in the same block" said Jun.

"You mean fore of us, right" said Michelle and looked at Jun.

"Lee is here too" said Lei.

"I know I met him" said Michelle and rolled her eyes.

"I remember in the tournament... you really liked him" said Jun playfully.

"Hey I din´t know that he was such a gay!" said Michelle.

Jun started laughing.

"Hey you liked Lei!" said Michelle.

Jun stoped laughing and Lei blushed.

"I did not!" said Jun.

"Did too!" said Michelle.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Girls! STOP IT!!" said Lei.

Jun and Michelle both stoped.

"You really liked me?" asked Lei and looked at Jun with puppy dogs eyes.

"Not like _that_, no" said Jun.

"Oh" Lei sighed and looked at his feats.

"Oh I forgot" said Michelle and slept herselve upsite the head "you said he was anoying and **he** liked you...** a lot**"

Lei blushed again.

"I said that?" asked Jun.

"Well you said that you were tiered of him talking about how weak and helpless women are, remember?" said Michelle and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yhea that. I remember now" said Jun.

"Hey!" said Lei "At least I don´t **use** women like Lee"

"What do you mean?" asked Jun and Michelle both in the same time.

"You guys know exectly what I mean" said Lei and krossed his arms.

"You guys talking about me!?!" they heard someone say and looked back.

It was Lee. He was holding two bags full of clothers and make-up. He even had make-up and gloss on him and was smiling.

"Ummm...hi" said Jun, Michelle and Lei.

"Hi girls!!" said Lee to Michelle and Jun then he tourned to Lei and winked at him "Hello handsome!"

"Eww!" said Lei and took a step back.

Jun and Michelle laughed.

* * *

Kitty Kazama:

Okay thats the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it even toght I know I don´t have good spelling skils.

Please give me some reviews and check out my other stories too!!

And it´s up to **you** who will be Lee´s roomates (it has to be a girl).


End file.
